This study has investigated the use of combined chemotherapy BCNU and intravenous Hydroxyurea to determine if high-dose Hydroxyurea enhances the response rate to nitrosureas in patients with anaplastic gliomas. Extensive accrual has occurred in patients with recurrent disease, while less accrual has been observed in patients with newly diagnosed anaplastic gliomas. Responses have been observed in both groups in the range of a 30-40% response rate with response durations lasting up to one year. Future plans will be to finish accrual in the cohort of patients with newly diagnosed anaplastic gliomas. This study has revealed that combination chemotherapy with intravenous Hydroxyurea and BCNU in a dose escalation study with increasing doses of Hydroxyurea is well tolerated by patients with relatively minimal toxicities.Response rate in the range of 30-40% was observed in patients with recurrent disease which is in the range of or slightly better than historical controls. Accrual for the patients in the newly diagnosed category remains low, and, therefore, conclusions cannot be made about this group.